


if i killed someone for you

by starkholic (celestialassassin)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Ivan is soft with Alfred, M/M, Mentions of Violence, dark tones, forbidden relationship, no murder on screen, no specific time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/starkholic
Summary: Ivan doesn't remember the fight only the aftermath. The room is covered in blood and Alfred is the only thing he cares about.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	if i killed someone for you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://capncronchnberries.tumblr.com/post/190107753117/would-you-love-me-more-if-i-killed-someone-for this piece of art.

Crimson. 

The room was painted a dark red that seeped so deep into the once pristine white walls it would never fully come out. Ivan has seen the sight more often than he cared to remember. 

They were here for him. They were here to rip him out of his arms. Ivan wouldn't let them have him. 

Alfred. 

His sunflower. 

His dark leather gloves gleamed as the liquid dripped onto the cool tiles. He was a monster. He didn’t once think of the lives of the soldiers who had been sent after them, only the fact that Alfred needed to be protected. 

Ivan turned to face Alfred, who hadn't moved an inch during the fight. The man had to giggle. It wasn't a fight. It was a massacre. Those highly trained and loyal soldiers stood no chance against him, and Alfred knew it. 

Alfred held a face of mild apathy. The dark circles of disgusted annoyance settled in every agitated crinkle around his eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes had a muddled film of raw emotion that only Ivan had seen. He knew what Alfred was capable of. That sunny disposition was what the world saw, what _he_ wanted the world to see. Ivan was the only one to see Alfred so full of disdain for human life. 

The bloodied man stepped closer to the other. His shoes clicked against the marble flooring, boots squelching as he left red footprints on the previously immaculate tile. 

Seeing Alfred like this always amused him. It wasn't often, so he treasured the expression. The usually sunny nation wasn't upset with him, but the fact that the soldiers had interrupted them. 

Ivan tilted Alfred chin up so that their eyes would lock and slid his hand in a smooth motion to cup his face. The fresh blood on his gloves smeared across the man's jaw but Alfred did not flinch in fear or disgust. Alfred fluttered his eyes shut, tilting his head into the open hand, yet his eyebrows were still furrowed in displeasure. 

"What troubles you, _solnyshko_?"

Alfred's lips pulled into a tight grimace. Ivan's mouth curved upwards into toothy smirk. 

"You made a mess; I really liked this place."

A chuckle rumbled from Ivan’s throat. The man was as materialistic as people made him out to be. Seems that their bosses aren’t too pleased with them like this. If that’s the case, they can send as many soldiers as they want. 

“I did it for you. Will you turn me away because of that?” 

Alfred let out an irritated sigh cracking his eyes open. 

“You know I wouldn’t.” 

Ivan gave him a sweet smile and leaned in pressing a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek. 


End file.
